


-Tap- -Tap- -Tap-

by Kiss_at_the_Crossroads



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, First Time, Incest, M/M, Mini, Mini Sam, Samulet, Witch - Freeform, Witches, first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:22:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2691050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiss_at_the_Crossroads/pseuds/Kiss_at_the_Crossroads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damn Witches. </p><p>What starts off as a normal hunt, Dean's least favorite type witches, turns into another episode of whats wrong with Sammy. When a witch casts some sort of spell on sam turning him into a miniaturized version of himself Dean has to figure out how to get him back to normal, if he even wants to. </p><p>Mini sam, a bit of wincest (in later chapters so if you don't ship it you dont have to read that part, I'll put warnings!), a samulet fix, and did I mention theres MINI SAMMY?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Hunt**

 

“Where the hell did that bitch go?” Dean yelled towards his brother demon blade in hand.

“Do I look like I can give you coordinates Dean? I was standing right next to you when she disappeared.” Sam retaliated sarcasm lacing the sentence.

“Like I always say, I freaking hate witches, theres no sure why to kill em’ and they’re just fucking gross man.” Dean stated beaconing Sam to head the opposite way he turned to go in hopes to find the witch they’d been hunting all day.

Dean headed to the kitchen, he just left Sam in some sort of living room where the damn witch seemed to ‘poof’ and disappear “Oh God, talk about cliché whats next some good witch popping in on a bubble?” he thought to himself grabbing one of the knives from the counter, another cliché but this one seemed to be quite useful in past experiences. 

“DEAN!”

The shriek rang through the house penetrating Dean’s ears and sending him into action like a firefighter to a siren. He’d been trained to listen for that since he was barely old enough to stay by himself, by normal peoples standards, by his drill sergeant the same one Sam called Dad. 

“Sammy?” Dean responding slamming the door down in the room he had pinpointed as the one the shriek came from. 

“Shit!” The witch bellowed knowing she was screwed, completely dry of the soul she had used to get her power for the day. “Look, if you kill me you won’t be able to fix your precious Sam!”

“Sammy is dead! I heard him in here with you and now he’s gone. Your times up bitch!” Dean stated level voiced, keeping himself composed for just enough time to stab the witch with one forceful thrust through her chest. 

Dean stood there in some sort of daze not knowing what he should do next. He stood there slowly sinking down the wall he had thrown himself up against after the first wave of realization hit him listening to the quiet flow and drip of the blood leaving that son of a bitch’s body.

 

-tap-

 

-tap-

 

-tap-


	2. So wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean Finally figures out what that damned tapping noise is, hint: It's not the witch, it's the work of the witch.

**Chapter 2: So wrong**

 

-tap-

-tap-

It took Dean a while to realize that it wasn’t the witches bloodstream making those annoying taping noises. 

-tap-

“Sammy?!” Dean weakly called out towards a seemingly lifeless room.

-tap-tap-tap-tap-

“Sammy hold on i’m gonna find you, keep tapping!” Dean popped up from his hunched position on the floor and whipped his eyes, he was damned if Sammy saw him crying.

-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-

The tapping continued, after dean established the tapping was coming from some sort of wooden object he started opening cabinets. “How the hell did she fit my moose of a brother in one of these things?” Dean murmured to himself while he slammed open the last few cabinet doors. Dean almost passed by the grouping of cabinets that were along the smallest of the walls that made up the large ‘L’ shaped room, they were way to small. Only coming up to about Deans knee and about the with of Sam’s computer there was no way even a witch could fit a six foot four man in there, but Dean was desperate. Dean finally opened the third of the grouping of cabinets slightly peering inside not expecting to find anything. As dean opened the cabinet door fully the quiet tapping ceased and a small creature tumbled out obviously due to the fact that it had been putting all of its force into hitting the door of the cabinet.

“Dean?!”

“Sammy?!”

“Dean what did the witch do to you? You’re huge!” Sam yelled up to the giant in front of him.

“Sammy, it’s not me who got bigger- it’s you who got smaller!”

“What the heck do you mean Dean? I’m not-” Sammy stuttered out words slowly tumbling out of his vocabulary and finally sending him into an abrupt halt in speech as he realized that everything around him, even the demon blade Dean had dropped by the witch seemed huge, bigger than him, everything was so wrong, he was so wrong.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want more? Leave a quick comment, you don't need an account to do it! Want longer Chapters? Tell me! Want a different fic? Suggest it! Like this chapter? Here's a kiss *smooch* P.s. Tell me!


	3. Step size

**Chapter Three: Step Size**

 

Dean looked curiously, his huge brother was just about the size of his hand, the guy who could intimidate the king of hell if he really needed to, looked scared. Dean probably would’ve bursted out laughing if it weren't for the reddening of his Sammy’s eyes, his little brother, hurt, so in that moment solider Dean took over no longer the sarcastic playboy with a gun but the man who would kill if someone just gave his brother a sideways glance. “Look Sammy don’t freak out ok? We’ll figure this out I promise.”

“How Dean? It’s a witches’ spell, and you heard her ‘without me you’ll never fix Sammy’ Dean what am I supposed to do? I’m so dead, why didn’t you just leave me in that cabinet!” Sam blurted out his vocabulary suddenly returning and spilling out of him without a filter.

Dean knew what to do when someone wanted Sam dead, he’d dealt with plenty of people, monsters, demons and whatever the hell else that wanted Sam dead, he knew how to handle each of those, they were easy. Now was not easy, what was he supposed to do when it was _his_ _brother_ who wanted _himself_ dead? “Look Sammy, I have no freaking idea what that bitch did, but i’ve never left you before and i’m not about to leave you now.”

“De i’m scared.”

And with that Dean knew he had to do something anything he just had to help his Sammy. “Sammy?”

“Yeah Dean?” Sam stated back realizing how he had just sounded, he was a Winchester he needed to stop acting so weak, his dads words rang through his head, “easy for you to say you’re not the size of a freaking soda can” sam thought to himself.

“Look lets just head back to the Impala i’ll make some calls, I don’t know, I’ll call Bobby see if he has any ideas, ok? You good to walk?” Dean whispered trying to keep his voice as level as he could, trying not to show Sam how freaked he actually was.

“Yeah i’m good dean” Sam gulped back and started walking.

Dean quickly realized this wasn’t going to work, one of his steps was taking Sam about two minutes to achieve. “Uh- Sam- Would you like- Uh- Me to carry you?”

“Dean just hold on I can- Damn it whatever do it.” Sam grunted back obviously uncomfortable with the situation. 

“Ok i’ll just- Uh” Dean squatted down hoping to find a not totally awkward way to pick up his foot tall brother, to no avail. “Ok Sam- Uh- just- I’ll just like hold you in my hand I guess? Sit or something I think that might work.” Dean raised his eyebrows waiting for Sam’s signature- yup there it was the bitch face. 

“Dean just don’t kill me. OK?” Sam said sounding way to bossy for his current size.

Dean ended up having to pretty much hold sam like an upright blade after finding out how terrifying it was to try to balance a little man on your hand while going down the stairs of some creepy old witch hut, house, thing. 

Finally reaching the Impala Dean set Sam down in the passenger seat and watched as Sam struggled to stand on the ridged leather seats of his Baby. 

Sam was slipping and falling and almost at the point of taking a gun to baby, if he could even find one small enough. Finally he gave up and hopped into the little crevasse in between the seat and where the sliver plating for the stick shift was. 

“Shutup Jerk” Sam yelled taking his frustration out on Dean.

“Sorry Bitch.” Dean yelled back stifling a laugh at his adorable little companion.


	4. All you think about

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ride away from the witches dwelling ends up very educational for the both of them.

**Chapter 4: All you think about**

 

Sam was struggling to stay seated as Dean started maneuvering his way through the curves and turns throughout the gravel paved road, if you could even consider this a road. “Uh, Dean?” 

“Yeah Sammy?” Dean said taking a turn especially carefully.

“Could you- Could you put me on the Dashboard?” Sam blurted out nervous to what Dean’s response would be, it felt weird asking someone to pick you up but Sam was so carsick he just needed to be able to see something other than a door handle and a gigantic seat buckle. 

“You sure? Here just-”

“Careful!” Sam said seeing a huge palm swing towards him attached to a man who was to focused on a road to pay attention to a little man sitting shotgun. 

“Sorry! I’m sorry Sammy are you ok? Here is that ok? Be careful up there ok?” Dean blurted back terrified that he had hurt the one man in existence that he really felt responsible for. He was paying attention to the road but only because he couldn’t stand looking at his adorable, vulnerable little brother without either cracking up or trying to find someway to hug him without smothering him. 

“I’m good Dean, it’s ok i’m just not used to the dimensions of stuff yet” Sam retorted back. He didn’t want to scare Dean, he just didn’t want to end up being scraped off of the leather seat of the Impala. Now that he was sitting on the dashboard up near the vent he realized how crazy this really was. First of all he could hear the sound of the couple legos still jammed into the ventilation he was sitting next to clearly, and secondly if Dean wasn’t there he would’ve jumped up and made noises like a kid seeing christmas lights dance on a house he’s never noticed before. Everything was huge, he could see the echo of dried rain on the front window and could imagine the drops of water dripping onto the top of the glass and could follow the film representing the track they took to the bottom, each droplet racing the one that and splattered next to it, some colliding paths and others creating their own web of designs.

“What are you thinking bout’ Sammy?” Dean said watching the expression that had appeared on his brothers face just moments earlier, the same expression he cherished as a kid, the same face Sammy made when he came home with straight A’s every year waiting at the door to show a dad who would either not give it mention or not show up at all, the same face he made when Sammy came to him asking for help, the same face he did everything in his power to create. 

“Oh, nothing sorry” Sam said knowing how stupid he would sound to Dean if he said what he was really thinking about. Dean probably thought he was imagining killing a demon or a vamp, or something else, that was all Dean really cared about anyway.

Dean felt crazy, as much as he hated that witch for hurting his little brother she was the reason he got to hold his brother once more. Sam seemed to believe that Dean didn’t care anymore, Sam probably believed that all Dean thought about was vamps and ghosts when in reality all he thought about was Sammy, all he worried about was Sammy. And only two things stopped him from worrying, sex, and sleep. 

“Dean where are we going?” Sam asked Dean confused as they passed Deans normal chain of motels.

“Sam i’m not about to take you to some shabby motel when your hurt, i’m going to the store getting some supplies and then we can get a hotel room, i’ve got a contact around here who owes me one, and if theres a good time to cash that in it would be now, when you're in trouble Sammy” Dean said feeling a bit ridiculous, did he sound stupid? You’re a Winchester stop acting so weak his drill sergeants words tortured his thoughts. “Easy for you to say you never loved Sam the way I did- do.” Dean murmured 

Sam turned his head slightly, normally he wouldn't have heard that, but he was sitting directly in earshot of Deans words. Maybe all Dean thought about wasn’t monsters, maybe it was him. ‘No chick flick moments’ Sam quoted in his brain smirking to himself once again tracing the path of water droplets on the window with his eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might be a bit weird, but it was meant to add characterization into the story. I hope throughout the story you can relate how Dean and Sam have developed from this point. If you like the story please say something, i'm considering starting a new story since I haven't gotten much feedback, so please voice your opinion. *hugs*


	5. Fun Sized

**Chapter 5: Fun Sized**

 

“Yeah Thanks man, call me if you hear anything.” Dean spoke into the phone glancing over to Sam still sitting on the dashboard eyes flashing all over the windshield. Dean hung up and started talking to sam “We’ve got a room at the hotel up here, i’ll park round’ back so no one asks questions about a little man waltzing through the front door.” 

“Yeah thats probably a good idea, I think people might have a hard time understanding you when you try to explain a witch miniaturized me and shoved me in a cupboard” Sam stated using his usual sass and signature bitch face.

Dean pulled into the Hotel’s parking lot, Sam was taken by surprise at how nice it really was. I mean for a guy who spent most nights sleeping in an uncomfortable position in attempt to avoid the mystery stain on the mattress of that nights motel room, nice wasn’t much but this hotel really was nice by normal standards. It had to be about ten stories high and was mostly surrounded by windows leading out to cement patios onlooking the city the hotel was surrounded by.

“Dean this is nice, like actually nice, thanks” Sam shyly whispered.

“Don’t thank me yet Sammy theres no back entrance we have to go in through the front” Dean smirked imagining the looks on the unknowing audience of the front lobby.

“Dude you’re not serious I have to walk through the front door? I can’t even reach the handles!” Sam said looking towards the doors laughing “What if someone steps on me Dean I look like a little man-bug-hybrid” 

“Here I got this Sammy” Dean said pulling out a pad of notes he had in the pocket of his well worn leather coat.

Dean scribbled something down on the slip of paper and stuck it on his brother, the sticky ended up pretty much covering most of Sam so sam had to struggle to read what it said. After Sam realized that the note said ‘I’m just fun sized’ he couldn’t contain his laughter Sam a six foot four man shrunk down into a strange mini-man with toned biceps, a six pack, and leg day central on the bottom wearing a sticky note saying he’s fun sized. The whole situation finally hit the brothers as the stupidest funniest thing they’ve experienced and whither it was the stress or the actually humor the brothers couldn’t stop laughing. That was until Dean realized he was the only one laughing. Sam not realizing that he was ridiculously fragile hit his head on the window on his way down to the cushion of the seat from his previous position on the dashboard. Sam had made it down to the cushion, he just happened to tumble most of the way unconscious. Luckily for both Sam and Dean, Sam landed on the cushioned plush of the seat opposite the steering wheel. 

“Sam?! Sammy! Sammy wake up dude!” Dean whined picking up his ‘fun sized’ brother.

Sam was completely knocked out and nothing Dean tried could wake him up, Dean tried grabbing a bottle out the back and dripping a drop or two on his head, tried tapping him, which seemed to act as a slap to such a fragile small body, and just about anything the older brother could think of. Once again the soldier Dean, the protector Dean, the Dean who wouldn’t let anything happen to his Sammy was in control.

“Hold on Sam you’ll be alright, i’m going to take you inside” Dean whispered grabbing some tissues from the back of the Impala.

Dean folded up a tissue and shoved it into his jacket pocket that lied on his hip. He then carefully collected up his not even a foot tall brother and laid him into his tissue bed. After Dean was satisfied he gathered up a few things that were necessary for the night and headed into the hotel lobby walking as if he had books balanced on his head. He’d be damned if he was the reason his Sammy got hurt. 

“I’ve got a reservation under Sam, Sam Wesson.”


	6. Flimsy Walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sam awakes from being unconscious due to knocking his head he has no idea whats just happened or where he is, or why the walls are so flimsy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a slight change if you're a returning reader, I would suggest re-reading the last paragraph of the last chapter. The slight change was that Sam wasn't put in deans *flannel shirt* pocket, I realized with the help of a reader that there was a size conflict there, my bad! Enjoy the new chapter!

**Chapter 6:**

Sam awoke completely unknowing of anything that had happened in his recent history. He shuffled in his surroundings a bit to get a feel for the area around him. For Sam the first thing that came to his mind as a possible explanation for his situation was kidnapping, some monster killed Dean and took him. Panic started to settle into Sam and his fight or flight instincts flowed into his veins pumping him full of adrenaline heightening his senses. Obviously Sam was used to the symptoms it was kinda in the job description, actually it was the job. He started feeling the effect of his adrenaline when he could see more of what was around him, he was in some sort of an oddly shaped area the walls were flimsy and thin and as he started slightly pushing on them he felt an area where there might be an opening. He placed his hands on either side of his hips to re-adjust himself and felt the tissue beneath him, confused Sam sat back and tried to listen outside of the flimsy walls. Although it was hard to differentiate the sounds of his surroundings and the noises the walls around him made as they moved and slid against each other Sam thought he heard what sounded a bit like his name, well what he thought his name was for a little less than a month of his life, damn angels.

“Wesson.” Sam listened placing his hands on the walls in attempt to stop some of the friction.

Dean smiled at the young lady putting the full force of Winchester charisma on her hoping she would hurry up, he didn’t want Sammy to wake up while in the pocket of his leather jacket and start going into hunter mode. “Yes-yes Mr.Wesson, your room is going to be 822 if theres anything I can do to make your stay more enjoyable please call the front desk and i’ll do my best to help.” She smiled at Dean rolling off the script she had been taught as an employee. “Usually i’d say there’s a lot you could do for me sweetheart but it’s late.” Dean smirked leaving her flustered and pink faced from a signature Dean wink.

“Dean?- De-” Sam stuttered, the feel of the leather jacket around him confirming what he’d been able to code through the shifting of leather and quiet exchange. Sam thought to himself “Well if I can’t hear him then he obviously won’t be able to hear me, I might as well not waste my breath.”

Dean shuffled towards the elevator still walking as if he had a gun to his back, still walking so he wouldn’t hurt Sammy. Dean luckily got an elevator to himself, with the doors slicing together in front of him he starts speaking into the air “Sam? Sammy? You awake?”

“Yeah Dean-Umf!” Sam started his reply but Dean was so surprised and enlightened to hear that his Sammy was ok that he had glided his hand into his pocket pushing the back of his hand against the fabric opposite the outside wall in attempt not to squish his, literally, little brother.

Pulling Sammy out Dean smiled seeing his Sammy unharmed squirming around in his palm attempting to find a not completely uncomfortable position, which to Sam’s defense was much harder than it seemed.

“Dean what happened?” Sam muttered out to Dean words fluctuating in volume as he wiggled out of Deans punishingly tight grasp.

“Well i’m not completely sure but I think you hit your head as you were climbing down the Dashboard and you fell onto the seat, you’re lucky you don’t have a concussion I didn’t know what to do Sammy I mean I can’t exactly take you to a doctor right now.” Dean blurted out worried that Sam was going to blame him for everything, worried Sammy wouldn’t forgive him for letting this happen. “Oh shit i’m sorry Sam here-” Dean realized he was holding on to Sam way to tight, he didn’t want to drop Sam and mess him up anymore than he already was, so Dean lessened his grasp.

“Dean- uh- i’m a bit dizzy can you put me back where I was?” Sam stammered slurring a few of his words together as his eyes followed the spinning room.

Dean placed a now unconscious Sammy back in his pocket as carefully as he could. “Shit it’s my fault, Shit! I’m sorry Sammy.” Dean whispered leaning his head against the mirrors that lined the elevator as the silver doors slid open to reveal the eighth floor.


	7. Bronze in the pocket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when sam finds something he once gave Dean that he thought Dean threw away? 
> 
> Time for the Samulet fix I promised!

Chapter 7: Bronze in the pocket

Sam awoke once again confused to what had just happened, this time it only took him a few minutes to process what was happening. He was laying on Deans coat in a hotel room where the doors and window were already lined with salt by a paranoid big brother. Sam looked around the room for something to occupy his time as Sam had concluded from the pattering of water and flushed out humming of classic rock that Dean was in the Shower. Sam slid his hands around the pockets that lined the top of his jeans in hopes to feel a cell phone magically shrunk to Sam’s size, here’s for dreaming right?

-Beeep-

A muffled cell tone caught Sam’s attention, his eyes traced the room chasing the noise: He hoped to see a lighted screen that would give away the cells location. The pocket that Sam had recently been passed out in was illuminated with the familiar glow of Sam’s cell screen. Sam crawled his way into Dean’s pocket to retrieve his cell phone from the folds of tissue that had padded his enclosure.

“Ouch!” Sam yelped surprised by the sharp pain rippling up his arm. “The hell was that?” Sam complained not expecting a response. Sam started patting the tissue mattress attempting to find what had stabbed him. For all Sam knew if could be a push pin, I mean that had to be practically a sword for him now. Sam finally found what he thought was a pin, but it ended being a lot bigger than a pin, in fact it was about the size of a quarter. It was a little bronze charm. The same little bronze charm he had given Dean that christmas so many years ago.

Sammy crawled out of the pocket mouth parted in surprise to what he had just discovered. “Dean Has- How- What the hell?” Sam stuttered out using his law school promised brain to try and figure out how the hell Dean still had the amulet, and why he kept it from Sam. Dean threw it away because it was nothing special, because it couldn’t track down God. “He threw it away in front of me!” Sam explained trying to disprove his eyes.  
“You awake out there Sammy boy?” Dean yelled no longer muffled by the shower but still obstructed by the bathroom door.  
“Uh- Yeah Dean i’m...” Sam blankly glanced towards the door, thinking more about what he was going to ask rather than what he was answering.

Dean listened up to the door for a response and as soon as he got one he swung open the hotel room door and felt the cold room air contrast the warm skin on his exposed chest. “Whatcha’ been doing out here Sammy?” Dean turned his head towards his brother while his hands were preoccupied shuffling through the hunting bag for a clean T-shirt.

“Uh-not much, Well actually uh-” Sam stuttered confused as to why it was so hard to ask his brother a question which could honestly have the simplest of answers. Honestly it could mean nothing to Dean, he might have just grabbed it out of the trash because he thought he could make an easy buck off of it if worst came to worst. Sam never really told anyone but Dean throwing away the necklace really bothered him, it was the only thing he felt he gave to Dean that Dean liked, sure he’d given him a pack of beer or a couple busty beauties but that really didn’t mean anything special.

“What’s the problem Sam? Not feeling well?” Dean said flattening the shirt over his abdomen. Once again over-protective soldier Dean took control, Sam didn’t mess up words unless something was wrong, he is the smart one after all, “And you’re the soldier one Dean” His drill sergeants words spiked his thoughts.

“No, no it’s not that-” Sam stated realizing how Dean’s aroma had shifted “I- well I found this Dean” Sam slid the amulet out of the pocket he had shoved it into when Dean strutted into the room and held it up in front of him.

“Wait, How the hell did you get that?” Dean stepped back not knowing quite what to tell Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if you have any ideas or hopes for what happened to the Samulet. If I use your idea i'll make sure to give you credit. (I already have some of it written I just want to make sure it's what you wanted too!")


	8. Broken Metal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's finally going to learn the truth about the charm he gave Dean so many years ago.

Chapter 8: Broken Metal

“Wait so it stabbed you when you crawled in my pocket it grab your phone?” Dean said almost humored to the situation yet the constant push of concern for what he had to explain to Sam still kept him from chuckling.

“Yeah Dean, now i’ve explained the entire timeline of your shower, can you tell me how you still have this?” Sam sarcastically retorted losing the patience he had when he started this discussion.

“Look Sam it’s not a big deal, ok?” He rolled his eyes playing off everything he had to do to get the stupid amulet back.

"If it’s not a big deal then you can just tell me.” Sam rose his eyebrows at Dean while he spewed his comeback.

Dean realized he had literally cornered himself worried how Sam would react to this, with his back against the wall he sighed “Sammy i’ll tell you but you got to promise to not be- well, don’t be so Sam about it I guess.”

Sam thought about what Dean meant for a minute and then decided to just give into curiosity of the amulet and agree “Dean I’ve got no idea what you’re talking about, but sure whatever dude I promise.”

Dean walked out of the corner and seated himself on the bed opposite to Sam and sat himself on the edge hunched over and hands clasped together at his lips, subconscious signs Sam started to pick up on.

“Back when my clock was running out when my soul belonged to some demon bitch I had these weird nightmares-”

“-Dude you had nightmares every night that year, I practically woke up to you as my alarm clock” Sam interrupted.

“Well I had this one reoccurring nightmare, I was- well I won’t go into detail but, I was being tortured and they ripped of the amulet and then I was in extreme pain. At the time I just assumed that the pain was well, torture.” Dean cleared his throat veins around his hands popped out from having his hands clasped together in remembrance of such a dark suppressed memory. “Well when they got to me- uh- the-” Dean stopped swallowing the fear he knew not to show. “The Hell Hounds. When I ran out of time, and I actually got on that table- on those hooks- uh-”

“De, are you alright? We can do this later-” Sam blurted out resorting to his childhood name for Dean in hopes to bring him away from that time back into the presence.

Dean shifted weight to his hands wanting to sit next to Sam but flung his hands off when his drill sergeants words pierced his moment of “WEAKNESS- THAT’S WHAT WILL GET YOU KILLED.”

“Dean? Dean it’s ok. Come sit over here?” Sam saw Dean cringe and knew it was the look of their Dads words that haunted Dean like a soul stuck without a reaper. “Please?”

Dean placed the weight on his hands once again relieved to have an excuse to move into a situation that if he started having another panic attack he would have someone there to snap him out of it. “Well it was one of the days Alistair tortured me, I was quite a popular man believe it or not, guess we pissed of a few demons in our day eh Sammy?” Dean’s sarcastic cover returned as he settled in next to Sam on the queen sized hotel bed. “Alistair was just beginning when he offered his normal deal of- well, switching roles” Dean cleared his throat worried Sam would never look at him the same the more he learned about his time in hell. “This was sometime around year twenty-something, and Alistair put down his tools and simply placed a finger through the band of the necklace and told me to look at it. I would’ve just told him to fuck off- but- you don’t do that Sammy, you just don’t-” Dean cringed with each word giving away he knew from experience you don’t ignore Alistair’s requests.

“Dean it was hell you don’t have to defend yourself.” Sam said glancing at his tiny form feeling hopeless when it came to comforting Dean.

“-I looked down and the amulet was chipping away, it was just,” Dean closed his eyes image floating across his thoughts, “Wrong.”

“What do you mean wrong? Like it was a different charm?” Sam placing one of his tiny hands on his brothers thighs, which happened to be one of the only things he could reach.

“Umf” Dean flinched scared that the touch of his brother was the blade of a skilled demon. “No, it wasn’t a whole different thing. It was definitely the one you gave me, it was just broken.”

“Broken?” Sam questioned still not understanding

“Ok well it was like the color was chipped off, and it was missing parts like the metal just broke off.” Dean said trying to piece together the picture.

“Weren’t- Well didn’t they- couldn’t it have broken during your torture?” Sam said trying to place the right words into a sentence that just couldn’t be phrased correctly.

“I’m sure it did, but hell is weird Sam you like reset after every session even my hair went back to the same length, sometimes even my clothes were the same thread for thread” Dean explained.

Sam leaned against Dean trying to imagine, or trying not to imagine it. What the literal hell did they do to Dean down there? “Dean, it’s late lets sleep.” Sam whispered, suggesting this for the both of them.


	9. Bath time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just some cute fluff sort of stuff. Sam struggles with how to wash up as a mini man!

Chapter 9: Bath time!

Sam was woken up by his tiny body sliding down into the memory foam shape of his brother, Sam pushed his hands against the mattress stoping him from sliding anymore. He looked around for the man that made the mold, but Dean wasn’t anywhere to be seen. Sam confused and groggy from recently waking up, picked up on the sound of water running. “Damn, Dean’s really enjoying this hotel’s facilities isn’t he?” Sam thought to himself.

“Rise and Shine Sammy!” Dean smiled, continuing to be surprised by his brothers tiny silhouette.

“Mornin’ Dean, I think you left the water running.” Sam looked up at his brother easily awoken by the sent of hotel soap and musk that his brother carried over to the other bed.

“Yeah, i’m running a bath-” Dean said being interrupted before he could finish.

“-Dude you’re like 30 something.” Sam laughed raising his eyebrows.

“For you.” Dean smirked.

“Dean i’m like 30 something too.” Sam raised his eyebrows higher

“Well you do you really think you could function in a shower situation very well? And face it dude, you stink.” Dean slid a well worn blue T-shirt over his head while he reasoned with Sam.

“Well yeah but- fine whatever i’m going.” Sam defiantly stated peering over the bed in attempts to find an easy way down.

Dean walked over to Sam putting his hand out as an invitation not wanting to force his younger brother into an uncomfortable situation. Sam walked into Dean’s hand and was carried into the bathroom. Dean figured out a contraption using some towels and an unloaded rifle that would allow Sam to climb into the foot high filled tub by himself. He then left Sam alone to figure the bath out.

“Dean!” Sam yelled from inside the closed bathroom door.

Dean immediately shifted towards the bag of weapons sitting on the ledge of the desk before realizing it probably wasn’t the type of problem you could kill.

“Should I come in?” Dean leaned against the door talking into the white painted wood.

“Just don’t look in the tub, I need a towel or something.” Sam stated facing the edge of the tub furthest from the door.

“Alright?” A confused Dean progressed into the steamy bathroom going to the ledge where he had placed a cutely sized towel. He had cut it up himself just for his ‘little’ Sam practically laughing out loud the whole time.

“Really man, _Really_?” Sam shot Dean a bitch face as Dean turned to face him.

“Aye, it fits don’t it?” Dean said imitating their spiritual father Bobby when Sam or Dean tried on new hand-me-downs.

“Well we figured a way for me to get in but not a way for me to get out, I tried climbing but well its slippery and I can’t quite reach the ledge.” Sam explained either red from embarrassment, or the hot steam, or a little of both.

“Oh well i’m not about to put a Model 1897 pump shotgun into a tub full of dirty Sam water” Dean said grabbing the shaft and placing it to the side.

“Well just pull me out then.” Sam said reaching his hands up.

Dean pulled Sam out of the tub by his arms and placed him on the counter that wrapped around the sink to reveal that Dean had washed and dried Sam’s clothes as they seemed to be the only thing that had shrunk with him.

Sam with his clothes on and hair dried asked Dean to go get them some food. As Dean was gone on the impossible mission of food that Sam could easily eat, Sam was left by himself. Sam had contraptions set up to get him up, and down, the bed and the toilet. The toilet was a bigger struggle than he had expected but he was thankful he was a guy in this aspect. Sam watched TV for a little bit, not focused on the satire jokes of a Saturday Night live re-run but rather listening to the repeating words of him and his brothers late night conversation. He tossed back and forth idea’s in his head of how he would bring it back into conversation when Dean got back.

“Honey i’m home!” Dean said in a sing-song voice obviously uplifted by the smell of grease resonating off of a brown bag he was holding.


	10. Chef Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ops, this was supposed to be a serious chapter about Dean in hell, but yet that is delayed another chapter again by my love of writing fluff! Just some cute struggles solved by big brother Dean!

Chapter 10: Chef Dean

Dean Smiled at Sam who was sitting on top of a pillow practically cloaked by the feathers and fabric that his small form as shrunk into. “Saturday Night live? It’s tuesday.” Dean joked as he walked over to the counter.

“It’s a re-run.” Sam rolled his eyes “Jerk.” he remarked as he stumbled out of the feather cage he had sunk into without realizing.

“Bitch.” Dean remarked back in a sort of natural reaction.

Both of them looked away smiling at the long lost familiarity of their name-calling ritual. They had stopped saying it recently not for any particular reason, but just because they just grew out of it, or maybe forgot, they didn’t really know. What they did know was they missed it, and since they weren't the hugging sort this was an equivalent.

“I’ve got a burger for me and some rabbit food for you- just give me a minute.” Dean snapped them both out of a trip down memory lane before their timeline went sour, as it usually did.

Dean pulled out the salad he had picked up from the health-nut bar adjacent from his normal diner were he got a bacon burger, that he was extremely excited for. But of corse as Dean had been trained, he took care of Sam first. Dean pulled out the salad and opened the top confronted by an array of small sauce sized containers full with dried fruits, nuts, and sauces. He took each container out and placed them in a row, when he ordered the ‘Fresh Fiesta Salad’ which if the name didn’t hurt his pride enough he had to ask for all the embellishments on the side using some crap excuse about allergies. He then shuffled through the grocery bag of stuff to find a sort of manual food processor, contrary to popular belief Dean enjoyed cooking and knew what type of tools to use for the job, he took out a cutting board that was on the ‘less than perfect’ rack and placed it on the counter scooting over the coffee maker that came with the hotel room.

“Look chef i’m all for five star presentation, but I haven’t eaten more than some crumb sized snacks in at least a day or two.” Sam complained hand rubbing his empty stomach.

“Just shut up and deal for a little man.” Dean barked back forced on his task at hand.

Dean poured out all the containers that had nuts in them into one pile, placed the mechanism over it, and pounded the top crushing all the nuts into tiny little pieces. Scaring Sam into jumping out of the pillow face first into an unmade mess of sheets. Dean then repeated the same steps, minus scaring Sam, with the fruits and then finally the mix of green vegetables that made up the main part of the salad. He then cut the bottom of a Styrofoam hotel cup making a Sam sized bowl that he struggled to fit the contents of the salad in before giving up and deciding he would just get the rest for Sam as seconds.

“Here ya go, some weird health-fiesta-thing.” Dean Smiled knowing exactly what the thing was called.

“Wow- thanks Dean.” Sam said awkwardly looking around for some type of utensil to eat the dressing covered salad with. He tried to look like nothing was weird about grabbing a salad with your hands because after all Dean did he didn’t want to ask any more of him, not that he asked for any of it in the first place.

“Oh! I forgot the best part!” Dean snickered hurrying over to the counter as Sam gazed worried at what Dean was so excited about. “Ta-da!” Dean shoved a plastic, silver colored mini fork into Sam’s face.

Sam laughed “The hell? Where’d you find this?”

“It’s a cocktail fork apparently.” Dean explained sighing into a mouthful of much anticipated burger.


	11. Giving in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean starts explaining a bit more of what happened in hell. I finally suppressed my urge to just write fluff.

Chapter 11: Giving in

Sam munched on his salad watching Deans eyelashes flutter over his cheeks as he hummed into his last bite of burger. “Hey Dean?” Sam said grabbing the makeshift bowl off of the bed.

“Yeah Sammy?” Dean sucked on each of his fingers not wanting to waste a drop of delicious burger grease.

“Mind moving me over to your table? The bed isn’t exactly the easiest place to eat, I practically get smothered by sheets just sitting here.” Sam was just saying this as an excuse he needed to get closer to Dean so he could continue their conversation from the night prior. 

Dean walked over to Sam grabbed his serving of salad and placed it on the table. He then cupped Sam between his hands and moved him over to the table, this was the easiest and least awkward way he had found. “Want some more?” Dean smiled at Sam crumpling the foil that had covered his diner burger.

“No i’m good Dean, how was the burger?” Sam was much too nervous to eat now.

“It was fantastic I don’t think I ate anything since- well since- you shrunk.” Dean looked down at the table. Dean hadn’t eaten anything he was spending every thought on Sam and making sure Sam was ok.

“Dean-” Sam sat on the large table in front of his now huge in comparison brother. “Can we continue? Like what you were telling me last night- can you finish?”

“Look Sammy, it’s- it’s-” Dean shifted into a hunched over position.

Sammy automatically knew that Dean was now in a whole different state of mind, his hands were once again clasped together and he had his eyes shut. “Dean, i’m your brother. I’m not going to think any less of you,” Sam continued attempting to bring Dean out of his trance “Dean it was hell! It was literally hell. Thirty years right? How many people would last thirty years?” Sam reasoned with Dean standing up in attempts to better assert his position. 

“Dad, Dad lasted longer.” Dean whispered.

“Screw Dad!” Sam yelled “Dad never did anything for us Dean, stop acting like he was some saint. Dean you took care of me, you kept me safe, you’ve saved hundreds of people, so God damn it Dean stop being so God damn self loathing!” Sam clung onto Deans arm all as of his pent up anger and love for his brother balled up into a mere few sentences.

Dean looked up at Sam confused at what he should be feeling. “Sammy?” he said feeling his brothers wet cheeks on his arm.

“Dean please you’re my brother, please just believe me, please just trust me.” Sam whispered between sniffles.

“Ok, ok Sammy.” Dean shifted his arm forward pushing Sam into a sitting position staring up at Dean. Dean shifted uncomfortably as he began to explain, “Well like I was saying last night, the charm was practically decomposing. I couldn’t figure out why it was effected differently by hell than the rest of me. Well anyway time went on, days and days passed,” Dean cringed obviously leaving out the details of those ‘days and days’, “I started keeping an eye on the amulet it kept changing, and I don’t mean like it was different every day I mean it stayed the same but slowly got more- more- broken.”

“Dean I don’t really understand, the amulet is fine now.” Sam said glancing over to the bed side table where he last saw Dean place it.

“Well when I- when I- I accepted.” Dean looked down at Sam waiting for him to look up in disgust and disapproval.

“Dean, continue.” Sam placed his hand on top of Deans clasped hands in reassurance.

"Well when I started- when I gave in- gave up.” Dean sighed not knowing how to explain it to Sam without going into a post traumatic stress attack, “My clothes, my hair, my body everything was normal- or as normal as it could be in hell. I didn’t notice at first, I didn’t notice the burning at the beginning.” 

“Dean, you don’t have to censor yourself. I’m never going to leave you Dean, your my big brother and i’ll always be your little brother. You could tell me you’re a Vamp and i’d still sit here and have a beer with you, ok?” Sam laughed hoping his sarcasm would help Dean realize that Sam cared about Dean, not what Dean had done.

Dean looked at Sam trying his hardest to believe him but sinking back into the pit that was his self image. His eyes fluttered back into a closed position, not wanting to watch as his brothers heroic image of him dissipated. 


	12. The Burning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean explains what the amulet really is, why it's so important that Dean couldn't leave it in the hotel room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may seem like a small chapter, but it has a lot of content. I hope you don't mind and enjoy anyway!

Chapter 12: The Burning

Dean remembered vividly every single day, every day of being tortured and every day of torturing. He remembered every scream, every drop of blood, and the burning. It took him months to completely process it. He had been tortured for years continuously there were not breaks, he was in constant pain. There was rarely a moment that that his flesh stood clean and freckled. So he didn’t notice the burning.

“So I finally felt it, well I finally realized I felt it.” Dean sighed finally at the climax of the story “It was the amulet it was burning me like acid on my skin. I tried grabbing it to take it off but I yelped in front of Alistair, the look he gave me, it- it- He just laughed Sammy!” Dean untangled his hands from each other and clawed into his thighs. 

“Dean, it’s over. You’re here right now, and you’re not going back if I have any say in it.” Sam quickly intervened in his brothers story. The whole time Dean was explaining Sam was aware of everything, Dean cringing when a picture of hell was drawn from his memory, the way Dean’s breath changed from deep sighs to heightened breaths forced out from fear, even the way his muscles contracted and moved when he scratched at his legs. 

Dean’s face relaxed and his body’s tension dissipated as Sam’s voice replaced the screams of thousands of hell trapped souls. “Alistair was laughing me, he knew what it meant. He knew all along I remember his laugh at that moment,” Dean breathed in hearing the laugh echo through his repressed memories, “He told me ‘Dean that’s humanity right there,’ his god damn nasal tone always annoyed me Sammy sometimes I wished he’d just shut up and just start slicing, ha.” Deans head gave away the sarcastic comment as a lie shaking left to right slightly. Even Dean didn’t believe himself. “I- I mean- Well he said ‘Dean that’s humanity right there. Thats _your_ humanity.’ he went to grab the charm but quickly retracted his hand ‘Well, I can’t touch it. Not _yet_ at least.’ and that was the last thing he said before we- began.” Dean stuttered on the ending point of his ramble again fearing the judgement of the person he loved the most in this world.

"The bronze charm is _you_?” Sam posed his question lightly not wanting to force anything back into Dean’s head.

“Not exactly, it was what was left of me at the time. And as time progressed the burning was worse and worse, I don’t know why I didn’t just take it off. It hurt so fucking bad Sammy.” Dean shifted feeling the necklaces band rub his neck.

Dean went to grab the charm that Sam hadn’t noticed was once around his neck. Deans hand grabbed the charm but then rested underneath it as if he was protecting himself from the long gone burning sensation. 

“It hurt the more- the more you- well, the more you trained. So as-” Sam started.

Dean interrupted Sam knowing Sam was beating around the bush the best he could. “The more Demonic I got- the less human I was, the more it burned. It was pure righteousness, it’s how Cas found me-” Dean was interrupted by the flustering of wings.

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing this story, but when I don't get any response I feel no reason to. Please leave some feedback in the comments with stuff you would like to see, and questions you have, anything else you want me to know, or even just leave some kudos. Thank you for reading!


End file.
